


Jared's Fairwell.

by BabyWithWings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWithWings/pseuds/BabyWithWings





	

     I sometimes wonder why I do this. Sit here and type in the dark instead of talk to a real person about real problems that I actually have. But then I remember why. Because people can respond. They will try to console you. I find it much easier to hide behind my words. I think words are more powerful than just talking. Being here makes me wonder if I've hit rock bottom again. I can feel the pain rushing from my head to my stomach and pulsating between one another. It hurts, but that's not why I cried. I cried because I'm losing you, and sometimes it feels like I'm just getting to know you. A mother should never outlive her children.

     I finally understand why others hate people like me who get over grief as if nothing had happened. People like me have to carry on. We don't mean to disrespect, we just... we know that if we look back, we will shatter into a million pieces, and we will never be whole again. My mother called this 'feeling deeply'. I call it Hell on Earth.

     I wanted to graduate with you. I wanted to have a picture of all of us in our freshman year, then our senior year, and we'll smile. But now when I look at it, there will be one person missing. I never told you this, but at one point, I was in love with you. It was the tiniest little crush, and we were in the seventh grade, and it was because you made me smile. You made me smile. You made me smile and I didn't get enough time with you. I now realize how deeply I care for you. How deeply I care for all of you. I promise I'll be there. I promise I will meet you up in heaven. I promise. Anything for you.

 

Goodnight Jared.

 

-R


End file.
